Recently, with the rapid progress of electronic engineering and communication engineering, mobile communication terminals currently have various functions. That is, as wireless communication and data processing technology has been developed at high speed, users can use not only a voice call function but also functions of Internet connection, video communication, and moving image message transmission using mobile communication terminals.
Further, with the abrupt spread of mobile communication terminals, a considerable amount of communication that occurs in human relations has been performed through the mobile communication terminals. Consequently, mobile communication terminals have settled down as essential communication means in modern life.
A mobile communication terminal is supplied with power through a battery attached thereto according to the characteristic thereof. In general, a battery for charging is used, and a user should charge the battery at any time so that the terminal can operate normally.
According to the recent mobile communication terminal, a specific amount of power has been set to protect an internal circuit and to lengthen the lifespan of the battery, and if the amount of power that is supplied becomes smaller than the set amount of power, power supply to an internal circuit is intercepted.
If the power supply is intercepted as described above, a user is unable to operate the mobile communication terminal any more, and what is worse, even an emergency call may not be performed.
In order to solve this problem, mobile communication service providers or some private service providers are provided with places or devices for charging mobile communication terminals. However, in the case where a user who is moving by bus or subway intends to emergently charge his/her own terminal, he/she is unable to use such facilities.
Accordingly, there has been a need for the appearance of an invention that enables a moving user to charge his/her own mobile communication terminal.